marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Gallery
640px-Avengersemhtvspot2-8.png Iron Man Mark 42.png Iron Man (Guardian).png IronManNYPublicLibraryBombing.png|Tony during the NY Public Library Bombing|link=Venomous Bite (A!) FixervsIronManNYPublicLibrary.png|Fixer electro-neutralizing Tony|link=Venomous Bite (A!) Targeted.png|"Targeted"|link=Targeted (A!) Reunited.png|The Avengers reuinited|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) UnibeamFocus.png|Iron Man vs Fixer|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BPHPIMvsF.png|Black Panther, Hank Pym and Iron Man vs Fixer|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) SavinTitManIM.png|Iron Man being attacked by Savin and Titanium Man|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) UnibeamTitMan.png|Iron Man firing his Unibeam at Titanium Man|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) RepulsorRaySavin.png|Iron Man firing his Repulsor Ray at Savin|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) SavinFirePunchIM.png|Savin fire punching Iron Man|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) FireBreath.png|Savin's Fire Breath|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) IP21-Gun SaluteSavin.png|Iron Patriot firing his 21-Gun at Savin|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) UnibeamSavin.png|Iron Man firing his Unibeam at Savin|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) Creeping Petrification.png|Grey Gargoyle petrifying Iron Man|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Cutting through.png|War Machine cutting through Iron Man's armor|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 4-2.png|Iron Man calls Mk XLII armor|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 3vsGG.png|The trio against the Grey Gargoyle|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Rooftop Battle.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D. Members, Assemble!"|link=Crimson (A!) IMvsCD.png|Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo|link=Crimson (A!) Fake Bankheist.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Welcome Simon!.png|Wonder Man is accepted into the Avengers|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Magnetizing Stark.png|Fixer magnetizing Iron Man.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) They Shall Not Die!.png|"The Avengers shall not die!!!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) WonderManAvenger!.png|Wonder Man is officially an Avenger|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) ElectrifiedonaWhip.png|Iron Man vs Whiplash.|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) AvengersRosterS1.png|The Avengers|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) IMvsCD,W&CCS1.png|Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo, Whiplash and Crimson Cowl.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) FinalShowdownS1.png|The Final Showdown!|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) WarehouseBoomS1.png|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Tony+Pepper Kiss.png|Tony Stark and Pepper Potts kissing|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) AVENGERSASSEMBLES1.png|"Avengers... ASSEMBLE!!!!!"|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Tony_Rhodey_Argue_AEMH.jpg|"You’re not even paying attention…"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) AirForce.png|"You two, Air Force guys, welcome to the show"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) Tony_Rhodey_AEMH.jpg|"Come here Rhodey, I’ll show you around.|link=Proud to Serve (A!) Avengersemhtvspot17.png|Iron Man firing his Repulsor Ray.|link=The Speed of Sound (A!) MovingtoAvengersMansion.png|The Avengers move to the Avengers Mansion.|link=Revelations (A!) 145 ep 30.png|"Why are we here, Tony?"|link=Scorpio (A!) 147 ep 30.png|"Some dude, Scorpion is apparently attacking the Financial District."|link=Scorpio (A!) 07 ep 27.png|Reed Richards and Tony Stark|link=Scorpio (A!) 52_ep_27.png|link=Scorpio (A!) 774px-Aemhs2prev31.png|link=Scorpio (A!) Tumblr m27ng6iNU41r0vr58o1 1280.png|link=Scorpio (A!) FFIMMMvsThugs.png|Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and the Fantastic Four vs Thugs|link=Scorpio (A!) 135 ep 30.png|Iron Man and Ms. Marvel in the Financial District|link=Scorpio (A!) IMMMMFvsS.png|Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and Mr. Fantastic vs Scorpio|link=Scorpio (A!) IMMMMFJJJS.png|Scorpio holding J. Jonah Jameson|link=Scorpio (A!) 384436 246838032040248 141635639227155 770919 1945422034 n.jpg|Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic|link=Scorpio (A!) AFFBRBLokasenna.png|Avengers, Fantastic Four and Beta Ray Bill in Asgard|link=Lokasenna (A!) 2011-12-21_1044.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) EnchantressCircleofFire.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) BattleForAsgard.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 23_ep_29.png|"Heroes... ASSEMBLE!!!"|link=Lokasenna (A!) 22_ep_26.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) Iron-Man,ThorandCap.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4d6e932e888a8.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) S1E26-1-.png|"You are always welcome to this Realm, and you will have Asgard's help any time you need it."|link=Lokasenna (A!) TonyPepperHallofArmors.png|Tony and Pepper in the Stark Tower Hall of Armors|link=Rescued! (A!) Avengersemhtvspot2-5.png|Iron Man|link=Rescued! (A!) Avengersemhtvspot2-6.png|Iron Man|link=Rescued! (A!) RescueVsBlizzard&YelenaR!.png|Rescue vs Dark Widow and Dark Iceman|link=Rescued! (A!) RescuevsDarkAvengersRescued!.png|Rescue vs the Dark Avengers|link=Rescued! (A!) 05.jpg.png|"We will help you"|link=Latveria (A!) 31-1-.png|"It was an ambush..."|link=Latveria (A!) 4f55090b40a04.jpg|"What is this trickery?!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) DoomSurroundedADWAV.png|Dr. Doom surrounded|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Avengers_Earth's_Mightiest_Heroes_(Animated_Series)_Season_2_1_Screenshot.JPG|The heroes against Dr. Doom|link=A Doom With A View (A!) VenomBreakIntoBBDSP.png|Venom breaks into the Baxter Building SpideyVsVenomBBDSP.png|Spider-Man vs Venom Ultron-5Presented.png|Hank Pym introduces Ultron to the Avengers AvengersVsTitManVotF.png|The Avengers vs Titanium Man WelcomeGuardians.png|Tony Stark greets the Guardians of the Galaxy GuardiansFaceUltron5HoaF.png|Ultron-5 gets into the Mansion Ultron5VsGuardiansHoaF.png|Ultron-5 attacking the heroes GuardiansNewLookBTV.png|The Guardians' new look The Age Of Ultron Is Here.png|The Age of Ultron is here UltronVsTonyTSAoU.png|"Perish then" RescueCatchesTony AoU.png|"Tony… Are you ok?" UltronSmashesHulkAoU.png|Ultron smashes Hulk UltronVsABombAoU.png|Ultron vs A-Bomb AdamantiumPunchesAdamantiumAoU.png|Ultron vs Wolverine BBVsUltronsShieldAoU.png|Black Bolt tries to attack Ultron WonderManStepsUpAoU.png|"You used my brain patterns for the Vision without my permission. Now you will have to face me!" VisionAidsHisBrotherAoU.png|"Why not, Ultron?" UltronVsVibraniumShield.png|Ultron destroys Captain America's shield NoMoreUltron.png|"No More Ultron!" SWNoMoreUltronAoU.png|Scarlet Witch wiping Ultron out of existence WandaRebuildsTheVisionAoU.png|Wanda rebuilding Vision LostSonsFamilyReunited.png|Vision joins the family hug CaptMarvelVsTaskyCOHO.png|Captain Marvel punches Taskmaster TaskmasterVsIronManCOHO.png|Taskmaster attacks Iron Man CapAmericaVsTaskmasterCOHO.png|Captain America vs Taskmaster TaskyFreezingPietroCOHO.png|Taskmaster slowing Quicksilver down TaskmasterDodgesMarvelousPunchCOHO.png|Taskmaster dodging Capt. Marvel's punch BEWARETHEARROW!COHO.png|Captain Marvel about to get hit by an arrow ThanksScarCOHO.png|Capt. Marvel dodges the arrow DodgingtheShieldCOHO.png|Letting the shield go ArrowHeadedTowardstheWitchCOHO.png|An arrow headed towards Scarlet Witch CatchingArrowsCOHO.png|Scarlet Witch catching an arrow TaskmasterHeldbyCapAmericaCOHO.png|"First catch in a long time" Iron_Man_Assemble!_02.png|"Hey, doctor?" Check Mate-YASNY.png|"Check mate." TrashedMansion-SS.png|"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY FATHER’S HOUSE?! WHAT DID YOU USE THE PIANO FOR?!" MessageFromMr.Stark-SS.png|"I have plans for you." 142.png|"Now, where are we?" AvengersMeeting-Innocent.png|The Avengers decide about Iron Lad's future MutantsTargeted-Prodigal.png|"What are you doing inside my house?" GrowingManSocialCasualty-001.png|The Avengers being tossed out GrowingManSocialCasualty-006.png|"I guess they don’t make ‘em like they..." GrowingManSocialCasualty-007.png|"... Used to…?" GrowingManSocialCasualty-009.png|"He’s coming…" IronLadThanksIronMan-SC.png|"I can be a hero. Like you." IronManLocksTheYAIn-SC.png|Iron Man locks the vault EnterKang-SC002.png|"I’m not here to fight, Captain." EnterKang-SC004.png|"Where is the boy?" EnterKang-SC007.png|"The lad rebelled and, according to my scouts, is hiding here, in the past, attempting to escape his future. So I’ve come to put him back where he belongs. And you’re going to help me…" IronLadLeadsTheWay-SC002.png|"…Gates" IronManVsHulkling-SC001.png|"Hulkling, get off!" IronManVsHulkling-SC002.png|"…I hope you can fly." IronLadVsIronMan-SC001.png|"Iron Man, please. If I go back, billions of people will die." IronLadVsIronMan-SC002.png|"I’m sorry." IronLadVsIronMan-SC003.png|"Iron Man…?" IronLadVsIronMan-SC004.png|"He’s unconscious. He’ll be fine." CaptainAmericaVsKang-SYA.png|"DROP THE RIFLE, KANG! NOW! OR I’LL…!" Iron_Man_Assemble!_15.png|"Avengers..." Iron_Man_Assemble!_16.png|"... Assemble!" BattleBegins-SeeingRed.png|The Battle Begins Tumblr_o7rjtsOBNz1rl14rno5_1280.png|Iron Man dodging Red Skull Tumblr_o7rjtsOBNz1rl14rno1_1280.png|Iron Man firing missiles at the HYDRA Base Captains_America_&_Marvel_&_Iron_Man_.png|"Go destroy the base. I’ll handle it." Captain_Marvel_9.png|Iron Man and Captain Marvel flying towards the base Iron_Man_Assemble!_11.png|Iron Man attacking the base Captain_Marvel_SeeingRed.png|Iron Man and Captain Marvel attacking the base Captain_Marvel_&_Iron_Man_01.png|"Hail HYDRA…" IronManSpaceSuit-LKoD!.jpg|Iron Man flying out of the Quinjet MV5BOTU0MDg2NjEwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjU1MjU2MjE@._V1__SX1218_SY760_.jpg|"This is my personal ship. Well… Technically it belongs to the Kree Empire but since I’m the current Supreme Accuser… Anyway, take it. Get out of here." InhumanVision-NeverFear!.jpg|Kamala Khan's vision during Terrigenesis AvengersVsYoungAvengers-MaR.png|"I love conspiracy theories as much as everyone, but that’s a little too much." PhoenixVsIlluminati-FnG.png|"I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I am PHOENIX!" IlluminatiConfirmed-StLD.png|"So if something major were to happen… The world’s brightest minds will be there to try and solve it." Category:Galleries